A Vampires secret
by FlicksDrabbles
Summary: Hunger. The only feeling I could truly understand. Blood. The only smell I yearned for on a dark night like this. DaveKat Vampire au, in which all of the trolls are vampires.
1. Hunger

**Hunger**. The only feeling I could truly understand. **Blood**. The only smell I yearned for on a dark night like this. The sun had long ago set, the day becoming nothing but a memory to most. I slowly licked my lips, as I watched the city from a darkened alleyway. I smelled every passerby, searching for tonight's meal. It wasn't an easy job, but it certainly wasn't hard. Sit around for god knows how long, waiting for whoever passes by, with the most delicious smell to them. After finding that, the next step is simple, lure them in, and dine on their blood. Blood was an interesting concept; Humans need it, as do vampires, just in different ways.

I leaned against the brick wall, figuring I'd be sitting around for a while. Most people in the city, smelled like alcohol, and cigarettes, neither of which helped my appetite. I figured I'd have to sit around all night, just waiting for someone with half decent smelling blood. Boy was I wrong. Not even ten minutes later, a boy walked past the alleyway. His blood smelled delicious; like apple juice, and pine trees. I froze for a moment, taking in the overwhelming scent, before I'd have to attack. I slowly strode out of the alleyway, an evident smirk growing on my face. I was starved, a hungry animal walking towards its prey. This is what happens when a vampire doesn't eat. They starve, and cannot think of anything other than food. Normally I eat when I'm hungry, but I thought I'd experience what it'd be like if I decided to wait until I had to eat.

I followed the mystery man, keeping a close eye on him, as he went about his business. I was unsure where he was headed, but so long as I got even a drop of his blood, I didn't care. I lost track of time, watching him go about his business, like nothing was even going to happen to him. Before I knew it, we were headed into a strip club. I practically walked off, not wanting to get involved with a certain vampire inside, but I carried on, following him. We made it inside without any issues, and I followed him, watching him take a seat at the bar. I smirked, knowing this was my best chance to get to him. Just pretend to be a stripper, stride over to him, and drink his blood while he's in a horny state. I looked around, gaudy strippers dancing on poles, drunk men and women encouraging them. This was definitely not the place I wanted to be at, and yet, here I was. I looked back at the man I was following; blonde hair, fair skin, slim, and yet seemingly toned. He was everything I could've hoped for. Thank God he wasn't ugly, that would've made grinding on him so fucking difficult. I strode over to him, making sure I undid my tie in the process, allowing it to loosely dangle from my neck. I put on a smirk, as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around, looking at me. God, he's got a pair of dumbass sunglasses covering his eyes; that'll make things way harder. "Hey baby, what's got you up at a time like this?" I spoke out, leaning closer to him.

He smirked, leaning back in his seat. "I could say the same to you." He spoke, a heavy, and deep texas drawl escaping from his lips. Fuck, that voice was almost too good to believe. "But then again, why question a good thing?" I smirked, this was going to be too easy.

I moved my hand away, unbuttoning a few buttons from my shirt. I leaned against him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Oh, a good thing?" I questioned, allowing my voice to deepen. Yup, this would be too easy for me. "Why don't we see what sort of 'good thing' will happen?" I paused for a moment, gazing into what I hoped would be his eyes. "Maybe back at my place?"

He leaned forward, staring me directly in the eyes. "Well now, aren't you direct?" He leaned forward a bit more, inching towards my lips. I lightly bit my lip, allowing myself to get even closer to him. If my mind wasn't so clouded with lust, I'd bend him over, and drink his blood right now. I felt myself growing impatient, I just wanted to drink, and maybe have a quick fuck, why can't he just do what I want? "You hail a cab, I'll be yours for the night." I smirked. Perfect.


	2. Dave Strider, the biggest dick ever

I followed him out of the bar, gazing at his form as he walked. He was perfect for a quick meal, maybe a quick fuck, but nothing more. I smirked, knowing I'd enjoy this meal. I moved ahead of him, putting on a small show as I walked in front. I put my hand up, calling a cab over, on the busy road. It took little to no time, and we jumped in together. He wasn't as touchy as I would've enjoyed, but he wasn't just sitting there. He'd lean over, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, or place a hand on my thigh, watching my face for any discomfort. Of course, I allowed him to do whatever he wished, after all, he probably wouldn't remember this in the morning.

The ride to my shared apartment was quick, quicker than usual. Or perhaps that was simply because I was distracted by the attractive man next to me. I paused, realizing I never got his name. It'd be a shame to keep on calling him 'the attractive man' whenever I thought about him. "Hey, what's your name… I need to know, so I know what to scream out later tonight." I whispered in his ear, a smirk evident on my face. Oh, I was definitely going to have sex with him tonight, whether it be before or after I drink from him, I was unsure.

He leaned in next to my ear, a smirk on his face. "Dave Strider." He spoke, his voice low and husky. He paused, leaning down, and placing a light kiss on my neck. I nearly moaned just at the contact. Fuck, he was hot. "And, what about you, handsome?" He placed a few more kisses, obviously enjoying what he was doing to me. "I'd hate to have sex, and yell out shorty."

Holy fuck, something in me just switched. I was fucking pissed off. How dare he call me shorty, whether it was previously voiced or not, that is not fucking cool. "What did you just say…?" I questioned, my voice dangerously low. I clenched my fists, ready to deck him if I had to.

He paused, leaning away from me. "What do you mean?" He questioned, his voice showing little emotion, as he stared at me. "I just said I didn't want to call you shorty during sex… I think that's a pretty understandable thing." He was so fucking dead.

"And you had to fucking voice that concern because…?" I trailed off, waiting for an answer. Better choose your words wisely Strider, otherwise I'm telling the driver to haul your ass off to fucking Montana.

"Look, I just figured you'd be cool with me saying that, considering we're a few steps off from complete foreplay." He spoke, his voice monotone, and yet he raised his hands in defense. "Sheesh, I didn't think you'd be offended by that." Wrong fucking answer Strider.

"Well maybe if you fucking thought about it first, you would've been able to avoid this." I spoke harshly, crossing my arms, and leaning away from him. I placed my back against the car door, watching his every movement. "So maybe next time, you shouldn't fucking 'figure' someone would be okay with something."

"Shit, what do you want me to do?" He questioned, his tone getting lower and lower. Nope, this did not at all go according to plan. Onto plan B.

I paused for a moment, ignoring whatever it was Dave was saying to me. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and leaned forward. Skipping the foreplay, and going straight for the bite. I craned my head onto his neck, harshly biting at it, until I tasted blood. "What the fuck man!" Dave yelled, trying to push me off, but I kept going, tasting the bitter, yet sweet blood. Would this have been way more enjoyable if I had just made up with him before this, yes. But was I willing to do that now, no. I was starved, ignoring my instinct of taking what was necessary. I was going to drink this man until he was barely conscious. I kept lapping up blood, every drop tasting better than the last. I finally understood why vampires did this to themselves, waiting until they were starved, and drinking from a human. His blood tasted better than I could have imagined. I held back a moan, as I savored every drop.

Fuck. Karkat, stop, you're going to kill him. If I drink any more of his blood, he'll pass out, or worse, die. I needed to stop, but I wasn't sure if I could. I felt him starting to go limp in my grip, shit. I really needed to stop drinking from him.


	3. Oh fuck, I really fucked up

Shit. I drank too much. Now not only did I feel nauseous, but I had an unconscious human in the back seat with me. How the actual fuck was I supposed to explain this to anyone, let alone my own brother? He made me swear I wouldn't do this shit anymore, but, I failed that, obviously.

I slowly removed my sharp fangs from his neck, cringing a bit; as I watched the blood gently ooze out of his neck. Fuck. Why the hell did I do this now. Oh wait, that's right, I fucked up, as per usual. "Dave Strider…" I muttered out his name, wiping the blood around my lips off. He wasn't bad looking, maybe I'd be attracted to him if he wasn't such a dick. But that's almost too much to hope for. God. What am I supposed to do. I'm a mature vampire, I should be able to handle a situation like this.

I leaned back in my seat, putting my head back. God, I'm such a dumb ass. I rested my pale hands over my eyes, gently pressing against my head. Kankri would probably know what to do in this situation. But damn, Kankri isn't fucking here dumb ass. I let out a low groan, knowing I got myself into deep shit now. I should've listened to what everyone has said. Don't starve yourself, sure your meal tastes better, but you tend to over eat.

Apparently the cab driver noticed my constant moving, and decided now, of all times, would be a good time to look back at me. "Are you two doing alright back there?" He questioned, causing my hands to fly off my face. I looked him dead in the eyes. My own eyes had widened like I had just seen a ghost.

"I'm fine!" I responded a bit too quickly, causing his eyebrows to raise. Fuck. Just go back to minding the road, not us. "I mean, we're fine!" I glanced over at Dave, frowning a bit. Every time I look at him, I'm being reminded of my dumb ass mistake.

The rest of the drive was silent. Long, dark, and silent. I didn't mind it, it saved me from having to answer any pointless questions. I kept my eyes off of Dave's sleeping form, choosing to keep my mind off my current mess up. When the driver pulled up to my apartment complex, I pulled out my wallet, and paid. God, most expensive meal and sex I've ever had. I popped open the car door, and grabbed Dave, pulling him out of the car. When I finally got his fat -but beautiful- ass out of the car, I told the driver that he'd just had a few too many drinks, and that I could handle him. The driver nodded, and drove off, leaving me, and a passed out human, alone. I let Dave lay on the cold concrete, as I pulled out my phone. I called up the only friend I could think of at this time, Gamzee.

Unfortunately for me, Gamzee didn't pick up his fucking phone. Fuck. He was probably getting high with those stoner, human friends again. Fuck this shit. I started dragging Dave, using every muscle I've never actually used. Luckily I'm on the first floor, so I wouldn't have to drag his body up a set of stairs. I somehow managed to drag him to my apartment, only having to drop him when I needed to dig my keys out of my pocket. I pulled his limp body inside, smelling the distinctive scents of my brothers friend, Cronus. God that asshole always smelled like cigarettes and booze. "Kankri!" I yelled out, dropping Dave once we got inside, figuring Kankri can take it from here. "Kankri get your ass over here!"

I heard a loud thud, followed by laughter. I would question what happened, but honestly, I couldn't give a shit at this point. I just wanted to rid myself of Strider. I got my meal -and it's obvious I'm not getting my sex- so what else would I want him for?

"Karkat, your brother just took a big fall!" I heard the voice of Porrim call out to me. I groaned externally. God, he has his fucking asshole friends over tonight, doesn't he? "Do you need Kankri, or just an adult?"

"I don't give a shit, just somebody come out here, and help me haul this asshole somewhere else!" I yelled back, lightly kicking Dave in the leg. I heard shuffling from Kankri's bedroom, followed by Porrim exiting from the hallway. Her black hair was frazzled, and she had a confused look on her face. Her eyes widened when she saw Dave at the front door.

...

"Karkat… What happened?"


	4. Dave, the tired and confused human

Warmth. Comfort. Safety. All three feelings roamed through me. I snuggled lightly into what I assumed to be a bed. Warmth, from the heavy blankets above me. Comfort, from the bed below me. Safety, from the warmth to the side of my body, lightly cuddling into me. I shifted, moving towards the warmth beside me. My mind was fogged with a dream like haze, though I knew I was awake. I snuggled into the warmth beside me, feeling it shift. I froze. Shit, what the hell is that? Did I get laid last night? God, I hoped so. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing a dark room. It seemed like your average room, a window, a closet, some assorted furniture. All in all, I'd say whoever I fucked last night, had a decent sense of style. It didn't fully match up with mine, but it was good in its own sense.

I attempted to retrace my steps through last night, hoping to remember how all of this happened. I remembered heading to a strip club,after Bro kicked me out of the house for the night. I planned on getting drunk, and laid. I ran into a stripper? No, a regular man... We flirted, got into a cab, and that's it. That's all I could remember from last night. Shit, I hope I was smart enough to use a condom. I don't need any of that shit he might be carrying.

I turned towards him, figuring I might as well see how this mystery man from last night looked. I gazed at his features, taking it all in. He was attractive to say the least. He seemed rather bony, however, he had gorgeous tanned skin. His dark brown hair was messy, and seemed like it'd be fluffy if I saw him outside of bed. I smirked, damn, I knew how to pick up the hot ones.

He shifted a bit, as I slowly sat up. As much as I would've loved to stick around, Striders don't do that clingy shit. We fuck, and we leave. Less complications that way. So as he shifted around, I knew I had to act fast. I got out of bed, slugging on my pants. Fuck, I hope _I_ wasn't the one getting fucked last night. I decided to leave off my shirt, and just get the fuck out of there. I heard some shifting on the spring bed, but other than that nothing. I slipped out of the room, flinging my shirt over my shoulder. I did a quick check as I made my way to the front door. Sunglasses, check. Pants, check. Good looks, check. I smirked, as I placed my hand on the door knob. Man, I always knew what to do.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a voice call from behind me, I quickly turned around, to see someone new. He looked a bit like my fuck buddy from last night, and yet, he looked completely different. The way the man in front of me presented himself was entirely different. He wasn't taller, or shorter, and if so, it was by a few inches. But his whole presence felt far more peaceful, and yet, more irritating. I didn't know what it was about him, but I sort of wanted to punch him in the face. "You know, it's very impolite to stare at someone. What if I took offence to that sort of behavior?"

My eyes widened, not expecting him to confront me on my 'staring' problem. Of course, he just had to bring that up. "Sorry bro, I didn't even realize I was staring." I said, slightly unsure. God, I hated when someone pointed that out to me.

"Well, so long as you're sorry for it." The man spoke again, messing with his turtleneck collar. "However, I do still need to know where you are headed off to so early in the morning. You were rather reckless last night, so I hope you realize you won't be heading anywhere on my watch." He said with a stern voice, crossing his slim arms over his chest. "Honestly, when you and Karkat came home last night, you were so rowdy, I barely got any rest." He sighed, walking closer to me. Obviously this conversation wouldn't be ending any time soon. "How many drinks did you have? Because at your age that is very unsafe. Do you have any sort of idea what alcohol could do to your system? You could die an early death due to alcohol!"

I sighed. I now realized why I wanted to punch him. He was one of the more irritating people I've met. I heard a small ding from my phone, indicating I got a message. So I pulled out my phone from my pocket, choosing to tune out this annoying man. I looked through my messages, seeing I got one from my friend, John. I opened up my messenger system.

\- EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: Dave!

TG: Yo man, what's up?

EB: Where are you? Rose is worried sick!

TG: Why does it matter where I'm at?

TG: I mean, why is she worried? It's not like this is my first time not coming home at night. I'm obviously alive still. So why's Rose worried?

EB: Daveeeee! Did you seriously forget?

TG: Forget? Me? You're seriously asking a Strider if he forgot something? Striders never forget, and never forgive bro

EB: Then where are you?

TG: You know… Out

EB: Davee! Just hurry up and show up to Jade's. You do remember what we're doing today right?

TG: Yeah, definitely

EB: Then hurry up! The party started two hours ago!

TG: Yeah… I'll be there in a few minutes, just lemme tell this dude to leave me alone first…

EB: What?

TG: I'll tell you later

\- TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB] -

"Excuse me! I find it very rude that you're ignoring my lecture!" The man spoke. Shit, he's onto my plan of ignoring him. "Especially to select viewing your phone, instead of paying attention to what I have to say. This is what the issue is with the world these days. Nobody truly cares what anybody has to say to them." And, I tuned him out again. God, this man never stops talking.

"Look…" I interrupted, knowing full well I better make it to Jade's within the next ten minutes, if I don't want Rose to be pissed off. "I know how 'important' it is for me to listen to your long debate… But I really have to go meet up with some friends, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll just call a cab." This struck a cord with the man in front of me. He was practically fuming now.

"Fine… Take your call, I need to calm down for a bit." He said, walking off. Wow, for someone so talkative, he surprisingly knows how to shut up and leave. I was almost impressed. It wasn't like he was a bad person, he just seems very old fashioned, and a bit irritating.

I dialed the number for a local cab company, telling them I'd need one. I looked around the house, checking for the address. I stepped outside, looking at the sign. I nearly chuckled when I saw it. 'Skaia apartment complex' fuck, this was where Jade lived. I apologised for the inconvenience, and hung up the phone. I turned around to shut the door, when I saw the guy from last night, who I now assumed was Karkat.

"Are you leaving?" He questioned, his voice scratchy, and heavy with sleep. Seeing him in the light, made him look so much better. His skin practically glowed; showing golden hues. His dark brown hair was fluffy, and a mess; but it looked almost adorable on him. He had a large black sweater on, with a pair of boxer briefs. God, I would kill to fuck him again; only this time, taking time to view him.

"Y-Yeah, I have to head out, my friend is waiting back at her apartment for me to show up." I said, scratching the back of my head. Something about seeing him like this, and being near him, made me a bit flustered. He was far more attractive than I remembered. "And… I'd rather not miss out on that." Shit, why was I explaining myself? It was a one time thing, why the fuck would he care?

"Ah…" He let out a small noise, mixed between surprise, and sorrow. God, he was so fucking adorable. "Thanks for last night… It was… Good." He said, forcing a small smile onto his face. Honestly, I didn't know what to believe. His words said happiness, but his expression said sadness.

"Yeah… No problem." I said, directing my gaze to the ground. I didn't know what to say to him, or how to react around him. He's one of the only people to break through my emotional barrier. "Well… I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah, see you around, Strider."

AN: Have a really long chapter this time, to make up for the delay. I would like to say that I had writers block, but in all seriousness, I've been a lazy fuck


	5. Karkat, the horny adult

AN: So this chapter was so difficult to write; I knew where I wanted it to end, but how to get there was the hard part. So to say I was bullshitting this chapter, would be a serious understatement.

Also, I'm putting this story on AO3, where I'll be putting any future smut there as a .5 chapter. I don't feel super comfortable putting it on here because there's no extra rating above mature. Also I feel like it's just not going to be as appreciated on here? Idk. All I know is that the story is going to be up on AO3 sometime in the near future. Who knows, they may get new chapters sooner than on here.

Strider left, and I was alone again. Fuck, I really hoped he would somehow want to stay. I watched him walk off; watching his long and confident strides, as he got farther and farther away from me. It almost broke my heart to watch him go, but I ignored my trivial feelings and moved back indoors. I took one last glance outside, before shutting the doors. It wasn't good for my kind to stay outside for too long; we burnt easily. It wasn't an immediate burn, we could be outside in the sun for a while. We just burnt at a far quicker rate than humans did.

I, - for once- felt terrible about what I did last night. I took advantage of his delicious blood, and couldn't keep myself from drinking last night. I probably bit into him four times, before I finally fell asleep. It's a miracle that he even woke up today.

Last night was a blur. I remember Porrim undressing him; telling me it'd be distasteful undressing a stranger, without the intention of having sex with him. After what I did, I couldn't possibly have sex with him. And I remember Kanrki giving me the longest lecture I have ever heard. But mostly, I remember the curve of Dave's ass, his light breathing as he slept, and his blood. I remember the scent he left of my bedsheets, the mixture of shitty cologne, alcohol, and pizza. God, I'd do anything to see him again, perhaps actually being able to fuck him. I'm sure he'd be great in bed, whether I fucked him, or he fucked me. The thought of it was enough to make me want to chase after him.

Who knows when I'd see Dave again, probably never, with my luck. Fuck, I needed to see him again; I needed to taste his delicious blood, to feel his soft skin, to fuck him into the bed. Shit, I sounded like one of those horny teenagers.

I was about to just head over to my room, and forget about Dave, when I got a notification on my phone. I checked it, and saw that my friend Jade was messaging me. Fuck, she invited me to meet her friends, and I completely forgot about it. I went onto my messaging system, and checked what she said.

\- GardenGnostic [GG] began pestering CarcinoGeneticist [CG] -

GG: Karkat, where are you?

GG: I'm waiting with my friends, and you aren't here!

GG: You're part of the reason why we're even throwing this party.

CG: WELL SORRY, I FUCKED UP MAJORLY LAST NIGHT

CG: I ENDED UP TAKING THIS GUY HOME

CG: LIKE A REALLY FUCKING HOT GUY

CG: LIKE A: HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I WANT TO FUCK YOU EVERY FUCKING DAY, KIND OF HOT GUY

GG: Aww, Karkat, you have a crush!

GG: I've waited for the day; when my sweet, little Karkat, found the love of his life!

GG: How does it feel? Pretty good, right?

CG: CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS NOW? I'LL BE OVER AT YOURS IN A MINUTE, JUST LET ME GET CHANGED

GG: Okay Karkat! I'll see you soon!

GG: I'm so excited for you to meet my closest friends! They're going to love you!

\- GardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist [CG] -

I pocketed my phone, and walked to my room. I can't believe I forgot about the party Jade threw for me. I mean, I was never too invested in it, but even so, she threw a party dedicated to me making friends. The least I could do, is not forget about the party, and actually show my face.

I didn't have high hopes for the party, but I wasn't completely opposed to going. It'd be a journey, and an experience. Both of which I did not want in my life. Whenever Jade threw a party, it always worried me. She wasn't the sort to have a crazy party, but I guess that's what worried me. Her parties would start out tame, and quickly spiral into hell. What would be a simple get together, maybe drinking soda, and eating pizza. Would always transform into drugs, sex, and alcohol. I didn't entirely mind, but I know she did. It's not like she wouldn't join in; she was just always bummed out about her happy party turning crazy.

I entered my room; quickly shutting the bedroom door behind me. I took off what little clothes I had on; which consisted of a tee-shirt, and boxers. I glanced at my body in my mirror, checking for any dried blood. When I decided I was clean enough, I grabbed another pair of boxers, and put them on. Afterwards, I grabbed a simple gray shirt, and black jeans. I put on a pair of simple sneakers, and walked out of my bedroom. I chose to ignore brushing through my messy hair, knowing it'd just make it worse.

I stopped by Kankri's bedroom, lightly knocking on the door. "Kankri, I'm going to Jades place, I'll be back in a few hours." I said; patiently waiting for a reply. When I received none, I decided just to leave. I made my way over to the front door, grabbing a set of spare keys off of the table.

I was not looking forward to Jades party, but I still made my way out the door. The sun was shining brightly, so I knew I had to get to her apartment quickly.


End file.
